indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
A Little Bit
thumb|center|670 px A Little Bit (оригинал Jessica Simpson) Немного времени (перевод Lorely) I'm not the kind of girl to sit out on sidelines Я не из тех девчонок, которые стоят в стороне, The kind of girl who doesn't say it straight from her mind Которые говорят не то, что думают. You're gonna know all that I'm feeling on the inside Ты узнаешь все, что я чувствую. I ain't into games, I don't wanna waste Я не играю в игры, я не хочу попусту тратить Any time and all the energy we could spend Время и энергию, которые мы могли бы разделить Being together boy forever you're my best friend Вместе. Мальчик, ты – мой лучший друг, и Got a little problem that I can't mend Есть небольшая проблема, которую я не могу решить... You been taking me for granted you Я – твоя награда. I don't wanna walk away from what we have, and you know it Я не хочу уходить оттого, что у нас есть – и ты это знаешь. I'm not telling you all of this to make you mad Я говорю все это не для того, чтобы свести тебя с ума, It's not about who's right or wrong Я не говорю о том, кто из нас прав, а кто нет, It's not about who's weak or strong Я не говорю о том, кто слаб, а кто силен, It's about what I need to make this last Я говорю о том, что мне нужно, чтобы заставить чувства продолжаться. A little more time, a little less wait Чуть больше времени, чуть меньше ожидания, A little more heart, a little less break Чуть больше доброты, чуть меньше боли. Simple and true, what they say Просто и правдиво, как говорят - A little bit goes a long way Немного времени длится долго. A little less talk, a little more do Чуть меньше болтовни, чуть больше дела, A little more me, a little less you Чуть больше меня, чуть меньше тебя. Baby at the end of the day Малыш, в конце дня A little bit goes a loong way Немного времени длится долго. Don't wanna end up ina tricky situation Не хочется прекращать эту забавную ситуацию, So I'm giving you my every indication Так что я подаю тебе свои сигналы. We can work it out together stop the tension Мы можем решить все вместе, сними напряженность. Try to understand, baby where I stand Постарайся понять, малыш, где я нахожусь. I love you and I'm trying to be gentle Я люблю тебя, и пытаюсь быть нежной, So let me break it down for you and make it simple Так позволь мне сделать все проще, That you show a little love for me И покажи мне немного своей любви. I don't wanna walk away or let you go, and you know it Я не хочу уходить или отпускать тебя, и ты знаешь это, I'm not telling you all of this to make you sad Я говорю все это не для того, чтобы опечалить тебя, It's not about the tears we cry Я говорю не о слезах, которые текут по щекам, It's about how hard we cry Я говорю о том, как сложно нам плакать, To give a little more and see the other side И отдать что-то свое и посмотреть на все с другой стороны. A little more time, a little less wait Чуть больше времени, чуть меньше ожидания, A little more heart, a little less break Чуть больше доброты, чуть меньше боли. Simple and true, what they say Просто и правдиво, как говорят - A little bit goes a long way Немного времени длится долго. A little less talk, a little more do Чуть меньше болтовни, чуть больше дела, A little more me, a little less you Чуть больше меня, чуть меньше тебя. Baby at the end of the day Малыш, в конце дня A little bit goes a loong way Немного времени длится долго. And it hurts me, 'cause I care and I'm telling you why И мне больно, ведь я волнуюсь, и говорю тебе почему I'm unhappy so if you love me Я несчастлива, так что если ты любишь меня, A little bit is not that much to ask to make things right Немного времени – не так много, чтобы все сделать верным. Oh yeah, oh yeah, a little bit goes a long, long way О да, о да, немного времени длится очень долго. A little more time, a little less wait Чуть больше времени, чуть меньше ожидания, A little more heart, a little less break Чуть больше доброты, чуть меньше боли. Simple and true, what they say Просто и правдиво, как говорят - A little bit goes a long way Немного времени длится долго. A little less talk, a little more do Чуть меньше болтовни, чуть больше дела, A little more me, a little less you Чуть больше меня, чуть меньше тебя. Baby at the end of the day Малыш, в конце дня A little bit goes a loong way Немного времени длится долго. Х Источник: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/j/jessica_simpson/a_little_bit.html © Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама»: www.amalgama-lab.com/.